


Consensual

by Useless_Fanfictions



Series: shorties & drabble-like things written by meeeeeee [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother, Innocent, Love, M/M, Nervous Dean, Nervous Sam, No Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Fanfictions/pseuds/Useless_Fanfictions
Summary: Dean and Sam value each other's consent.





	Consensual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mufffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/gifts).

> Hey, boo! Your comment on my other wincest fic triggered this. I wanted to throw something your way. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure, Sammy?” Dean asks. 

He feels warm, borderline overheated and his head is a little fuzzy. Usually, this meant he was either sick or bleeding out - both scenarios happening to him too much for comfort. Today it was a good feeling. He was dizzy on it. Pleasure sung through his bones and pumped his blood faster. 

He wanted to make sure he had Sam’s eyes as he asked the question. As smart as the kid was, he was also often distracted. 

Dean saw nothing but love in his indescribable-colored eyes. 

It made Dean grin because he was ready, they both were. They’ve spent the last few minutes prepping - together and separately. This was something Dean was going to do, he was going to do this too and with his little brother (the kid’s first time, actually) Dean wanted to make sure they were on the same page. 

“Yes, Dean,” he all but whimpered. He wanted Dean to just _do it already._

The noise made Dean’s knees weak. The older boy gave a cheeky grin and dove in. He knew he was ready - just as much of a first time as it was for Sam - and he knew Sam was ready to. 

They deserved this. They deserved to have this private moment between the two of them. Especially how John had stayed a little longer in between his previous hunt and the one he was currently away from his sons because of a bad injury. Their dad was fine and out saving more people again, this time, for once, Dean was grateful the order to stay and watch Sammy had been given. They needed this chance to be themselves in this new town. 

Sam smiled up at Dean when he felt it. His teeth showed and the corners of his eyes crinkled and Dean couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his baby brother was in that instance. It sometimes took Dean’s breath away and he’d never want that to change. 

Dean felt the warmth in his palm. Sam’s hand was a little sweaty and he undoubtedly knew so were his. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he was a little nervous, it was his first time doing this with Sam, in such a public area as well. 

But Sammy hadn’t begged for it, he hadn’t pestered Dean until he gave in. They had each other as equals, together. Dean didn’t ask or force Sam into this. They came together to the idea. Dean couldn’t have asked for a better person to share his love with. 

Because they were together and they were equal, there was 100% consent all around. Dean always checked in with Sam to make sure he was on board with every touch and caress and Sam made sure Dean knew and approved of everything he did to the older boy. That’s how their relationship could work, with the two of them on the same page giving full consent. 

Even if it was just Dean asking to hold Sam’s hand as they walked into school that day. Consent was important, even with the little things. 


End file.
